


have you ever seen a god cry?

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Gore, M/M, serious angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans





	have you ever seen a god cry?

Nico hadn't seen this coming.

Of course, there wasn't any way in Hades he  _could_ have predicted this. Percy dying, well, that just wasn't in his mental capacity to even  _consider._

He stumbled over to his fallen friend, logically knowing very well that he was gone, that there was nothing to be done. However, logic had never been Nico's strong suit when it came to death. 

His knees gave out when he saw the blood. Oh, he'd never had a problem with blood in the past, but this was  _Percy's_ blood. Percy's blood, creeping out from the horrendous wound on his chest. The ruined flesh, only slightly covered by what remained of Percy's t-shirt, still sluggishly bleeding even posthumously. 

Nico didn't really register what he was doing until he had leaned over Percy's still face. He didn't know he was crying until he saw the drops of tears on Percy's cheeks, and he entertained a fleeting thought of those fairy tales where the tears of grief would revive someone. Nothing happened, though, and he mentally slapped himself for even thinking of something so stupid.

He could faintly hear the sounds of the battle still raging on around him, but he wasn't really paying attention. How could he, with Percy like this? Vaguely, after a few more moments of stunned silence, he began to make a sound akin to a scream. He didn't even know what part of his soul the noise came from, but it was dripping with deep-seated pain and forced anyone around him to cease what they were doing for a moment and stare.

Nico's eyes were squeezed shut, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides as tears streamed down his cheeks. His entire being was consumed with anguish, and one might have believed that even the gods themselves would have stopped to listen to his cries. He sobbed, screamed,  _begged,_ his mouth only able to form the syllables of Percy's name.

Then he opened his eyes. Scattered around him was piles of dust that used to be the monsters they'd been fighting. He caught a glimpse of an orange shirt, hiding behind a nearby building. He'd ended up killing all the monsters around, and terrifying the other demigods in the process. He couldn't bring himself to care, though, not really.

From across the decimated battlefield, there was a flash of light. The strong smell of pure seawater almost knocked Nico backwards, and he looked up and saw Percy's father, and Nico was so  _angry,_ how could Poseidon let this happen to his son, he didn't deserve this kind of death.

And then Poseidon's hand was on his shoulder, and he was saying something along the lines of, "You'd best reign in those emotions before you kill the entirety of New York," and Nico was able to breathe again. Poseidon's sea green eyes, the same color as Percy's, sent waves of calm through him that he just couldn't put into words. There was a sort of pain in those eyes that couldn't be described, and Nico knew it was the pain of losing a child. He wondered how Sally would feel.

"Can't you do something?" Nico's voice was scratchy when he spoke, and he already knew the answer to the question, but he wished he didn't.

"You know as well as anyone, Nico, that nothing can be done. Percy...my son..." Poseidon didn't need to say any more, and Nico backed up slightly to let the god come closer to Percy.

Nico had never seen a god cry before, but he figured there was a first time for everything. Poseidon stood, gently picking Percy up, and Nico almost vomited at the limpness of his body. Another gruesome reminder that he was gone.

The sea seemed to reach towards Percy as he was carried closer, and it enveloped him as soon as Poseidon stepped in. The god seemed stunned, stopping in his tracks as he watched.

It seemed like ages before the water receded, followed by a soft noise. 

"Dad..?"

Nico choked, rushing forwards in a daze as Poseidon just gaped. Percy looked tired, like he hadn't slept in years, but he was very much alive. As soon as he was set down, Nico almost knocked him over with the force of the hug he was pulled into. He stammered, trying to say something, but was quickly cut off with a rough kiss. 

Percy tasted salt, and when he stumbled backwards in shock he could see the tears still on Nico's red cheeks. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest, and he stood in silence for a few moments until finally, he spoke.

"Did I die?" The resounding whimper that Nico let out answered that question, and Percy immediately relaxed. He glanced up at his father before looking back at Nico. "Dad..." Poseidon shook his head, not making eye contact with Percy.

"I'm...extremely relieved to have you back, Percy." His voice was small, nothing anyone would expect from a god. With a few steps, he pulled Percy tightly into a hug for a moment before taking a heaving breath and dissipating into a fresh ocean breeze.

Percy turned back to yet another bone-crushing hug from Nico. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you absolute asshole." The shorter boy hissed, and Percy kissed the top of his head. "I...I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best."

Nico knew that was all he could ask for.


End file.
